Field
The present disclosure relates to a secondary battery.
Description of the Related Technology
Demand in secondary batteries used in electric vehicles, electric bicycles, and portable electric devices for information and communication such as Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), cellular phones, and laptop computers is increasing rapidly. Lithium batteries, specifically, lithium secondary batteries are adopted as power sources for electric vehicles or power storage as well as for portable information technology (IT) devices, etc due to their high energy density and easy designs. Such lithium secondary batteries are required to have high energy densities or/and long lifetime characteristics.
Carbonaceous negative electrode active materials such as graphite are mainly used as negative electrode active materials of the lithium secondary batteries. The carbonaceous negative electrode active materials such as graphite have theoretical discharge capacities of about 360 mAh/g.
Therefore, secondary batteries including negative electrodes including negative electrode active materials which have higher capacities than graphite and have improved electronic conductivity and lifetime characteristics are required.